


Destinations Unknown

by JadeEnder



Series: Altered [11]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), acidic is absolutely insane, and legends paying the price, tw for abusive realtionships and mentions of suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 03:37:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20771906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeEnder/pseuds/JadeEnder
Summary: Acidic makes a terrible decision and Legend has to pay the price for it.TW for abusive relationship and mention of suicide and death





	Destinations Unknown

Acidic stalked through the dark world a burned book still held in his hand, acidic touch reducing the middle to sludge. He’d gone through alot to find everything he needed, he didn’t know magic and villains are exactly keen on sharing their secrets.

After all that, he’d been rejected. For the first time in years he felt something again, anger, rage. He just wanted to destroy something. Slipping through the shadows he appeared in the light world overlooking a village, he placed one hand on the ground and felt as the destruction began.

____________________________________________________________________________

“Acidic? What are you doing here?” Legend turned as he caught sight of his dark. Standing alone inside Legends room in Zelda’s castle.

“I’m looking for you. I can fix our problem.” Acidic said producing a heavy book, Legend couldn’t make out what the runes on the front said but it radiated a terrible aura. Unconsciously he took a step back.

“What problem? I haven’t even seen you since we separated.” Legend replied.

“That's it! That's the problem.” Acidic said his eyes crazed. “This book will allow us to fix it, it's a replication of the spell Veran used. All I have to do is speak the words and it’ll be like we were never separated in the first place. Everything will be right.”

Legend backed up more, Acidic was making no sense. Everything had been wrong when they were merged, he wasn’t himself, acidic was pretty much gone. It had almost destroyed them both.

“No, you can’t do that.” Legend sputtered, his hand almost falling to his sword. 

“Yes I can, I did so much to make this happen, to make us both happy again.” Acidic said as he opened the book.

“No.” With a shout Legend rushed forward kicking the book out of Acidics hand, causing it to fly across the room. “This isn’t something you get to decide for us. What Veran did to all of us wasn’t right. It nearly tore the others apart. Look at Time, he nearly lost to Eternal. And look at us.”

Acidic gave him a dumbstruck look as he continued. “Look at what happened when you decided you didn’t feel like existing anymore you just faded away. And do you know what that did to me?” His voice choked as Legend continued. “I didn’t know who I was anymore. I couldn’t tell what I was. I was dying. And eventually you nor I would have even existed. I’m not going to help you in your elaborate suicide attempt. Whatever you do from this point on is your problem.”

Legend stood back from Acidic and walked out the door, his emotions still running high. Fear, confusion, sadness. He never thought he’d end up in a situation like this. The dark was crazed, he’d known Acidic was unstable but the depths of it had eluded him. 

As legend stormed back out of the room heading for destination unknown Acidic grabbed his book a poisoned tough reducing the middle to nothing as he faded back into the shadows. 

____________________________________________________________________________

Legend recited the story to Hyrule his voice choking up at points but he got the point across.

“It's not your fault Acidic is insane.” Hyrule told him. “He’s a  _ dark _ he doesn’t understand emotions, or people. He’s quite literally incapable of wanting anything besides his own selfish desires.”

Legend finally stopped pacing and sat down, his head in his hands. “I know ‘rule, I know. I just can’t process this. I spent months stuck in that sad state, I still feel it, the apathy, the tiredness I did back then. I just don’t know what to do about it.”

Hyrule honestly didn’t know what to say. He’d grown up mostly alone and before the other links he hadn’t had close friends, he couldn’t even relate to legend’s crisis because his own experience with Callous had been so different. 

“You work through it.” Hyrule said finally. “You have all of us, and even if we don’t quite understand the situation we’ll help you get through it however we can.”

“Thank you.”


End file.
